


The Blood in My Veins

by DoreyG



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire - Starved Vampire Desperately Fighting the Urge to Hurt the Human They're Pining For, Vampire character gets captured and whumped, Vampires - Human character gets off on watching vampire drink their blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: “You really think I’m just going to abandon you here after I went through so much effort to get you out in the first place? Fuck no,” he said firmly, and very carefully refused to talk about what they both knew to be true; that if Reid was able to escape once, even with some significant effort, then the Ascalon Club were hardly likely to let him go again. “I’m not talking about abandoning your whiney arse, I’m talking about getting you healed up so you can move a bit quicker.”
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	The Blood in My Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/gifts).



“This isn’t working,” he snapped, sliding his shoulder out from under Reid’s armpit and propping the other man’s bulk against the wall of the alleyway.

It wasn’t a particularly nice alleyway, not by hoity toity West End standards, but it was the best they were getting at that moment. Reid had been subdued by several members of the Ascalon Club a week ago, after his colleagues at the Pembroke had been threatened in front of his eyes, and taken to a secret location. It had taken him all week to track down that location, and formulate a plan to break in that wouldn’t lead to him getting immediately murdered by some posh Ekon who was the product of centuries of inbreeding. He’d just about managed it, though, and that had led them right to here: fleeing from Reid’s former captors, with Reid banged up and barely able to walk and him wondering how on earth he was supposed to pull this escape off without getting brutally murdered in the process.

“Just leave me here,” Reid said nobly, and braced his shoulders against the wall so he didn’t immediately slide down to the ground. The man was usually such a pillar of strength, but right now he put him firmly in mind of a rag doll. “I survived them once, I can survive them for a while longer.”

“You really think I’m just going to abandon you here after I went through so much effort to get you out in the first place? Fuck no,” he said firmly, and very carefully refused to talk about what they both knew to be true; that if Reid was able to escape once, even with some significant effort, then the Ascalon Club were hardly likely to let him go again. “I’m not talking about abandoning your whiney arse, I’m talking about getting you healed up so you can move a bit quicker.”

Reid perked up at that, just a little. Eternally the optimist, even when life punched him right in his perfect face. “You have some blood vials?”

“No,” he said flatly, and marvelled at how - even when half starved, and so battered that every git in Ascalon must’ve had a go at him - Reid’s mind immediately went to the most dignified option. “I have something far more immediate than that shite.”

He didn’t pay much attention to how Reid’s forehead wrinkled in confusion, because he really wasn’t here to provide a lesson on blood drinking for dummies. Instead he rolled back the arm of his long coat until he exposed his forearm entirely, drew out one of his smaller knives from one of his pockets and set it against one of the least scarred patches of flesh.

“Geoffrey…?” Reid asked, his voice uncertain and wavering. And then shot out one of his hands before he could make the first cut, grabbed his wrist in a grasp that was almost weak enough to pass for human. “Geoffrey, no.”

He looked across at Reid, saw - to his considerable surprise - that Reid seemed genuinely distressed at the thought of him cutting himself open just for him. “Look, do you want to get dragged back in there?”

“Not particularly,” Reid admitted, and made a face. It said a lot for his general personality, that he apparently considered going back to violent torture a better option than having to rely on the kindness of anybody else for even a moment. “But… Geoffrey, it isn’t _safe_. They haven’t fed me for over a week, not even on rats. I’m starving. I genuinely don’t know how I’ll respond if faced with blood straight from the vein.”

“I am aware that these aren’t the most ideal circumstances,” he said flatly, in what was probably the understatement of the year if not the whole fucking decade. “But it really is either this, or you being put somewhere that not even a Skal could find you. They probably won’t kill you, knowing them, but you’ll damn well wish they had.”

Reid’s lips tensed for a moment, and then gave a nod that was probably meant to be noble but that instead just seemed _annoying_. “You really should just leave me here.”

“Reid…” He wanted to be annoyed, but instead he just felt a strange flutter of concern. He stepped forward, grabbed the man’s arm with the hand that wasn’t currently holding a knife. “Look, I know we’ve had our differences - a lot of fucking differences, if I’m going to be honest - but I know you’re not a ravening beast. I don’t trust a lot of people, it’s dangerous in my line of work, but I trust you not to lose all control and kill me where I stand. You’re better than that, better than any other Ekon I’ve ever met, better than I’d ever be to be perfectly fucking honest.”

Reid’s eyes were wide, he was staring at him with an expression of such profound shock that he genuinely thought the man would’ve been less surprised if he’d torn off his clothes to reveal an ‘I love vampires’ tattoo.

“Please,” he continued, and was faintly shocked when his voice wavered just a little. It had been a long week; he couldn’t help but think of the effort he’d went to to save Reid, the horror that he’d felt at the thought of losing Reid, the fact of Reid standing across from him time and time again like the kind of lodestar he’d never thought to have. “Let me save you. Just this once.”

Reid hesitated for a long second more… But something about the desperation of his words had obviously gotten through to him. He pushed himself a little higher up on the wall, and gave a single jerky nod like he could barely believe what he was getting into.

It was enough, and he felt an absurd sense of relief at it. He didn’t bother to wait around, given how tense the situation was; he swiped his knife across his arm, not violently but deep enough that blood bubbled immediately up to the surface. He hesitated for half a moment, as he saw Reid’s nostrils flare… And then reminded himself that it was this, or consequences for Reid that he simply couldn’t bear. He lifted his arm up to Reid’s mouth, pressed it against his lips in an undeniable offering.

Reid tried to resist him for a moment more, maybe to prove to himself that he wasn’t such a beast, but he was hungry and the blood was _right there_. Before long his hands were coming up to wrap around his arm and hold it in place, and then he started drinking with a barely muffled moan.

At first, he had to admit, it was somewhat of a shock. He’d had various kinds of vampires, from Skals to Ekon to one Vulkod who had left him unable to walk for about a week afterwards, bite him before; but he had never deliberately _chosen_ to let one do so. The urge to just run away and abandon Reid to his fate was strong, and he fought it down only with some effort. He reached out to rest his hand against one of Reid’s broad shoulders, braced his legs and tried to breathe deeply and steadily.

Before long, to his profound shock, it grew easier. The pain and shock faded, as did the sense of violation. There was only the feeling of blood slowly leaking out of him, the wetness of Reid’s mouth pressed up against his flesh, the strange feeling of having something drawn from him. A strange sense of warmth started to spread through him; one that wasn’t quite comforting, but that also wasn’t quite worrying numbness. It felt somehow right, to offer himself to Reid in such a way.

It took him a while to realize, as he watched Reid drink from him, that the warmth was starting to have an impact on him. His cock was growing hard between his thighs from Reid’s ministrations; slowly, but so steadily that it couldn’t be denied. He felt strangely hot all over, like he was a little too large for his skin. He wanted them to be in a far less fraught situation, he wanted to be underneath Reid, he wanted Reid to slide his fangs into his neck and sup from him as his cock pushed into his body. He wanted a thousand things that he’d never wanted before, with such desperate intensity that he reeled from it.

It was a mercy when Reid finally broke from his arm with another desperate groan, or at least that was what he tried to convince himself. The man pushed him back a little, so his bleeding arm was no longer in reach, and pressed shaky fingers to his blood stained lips as he straightened up against the wall. He was obviously desperately trying to control himself, even as his wounds knitted back together and his skin started to look not quite so waxen.

He reeled under the weight of his arousal for a moment, barely resisting the urge to just whack his cock out and take care of the problem where he stood, but he wasn’t stupid. He pulled the arm of his coat down to hide the blood, knowing full well that Reid would dress the wound later once they were out of danger, and after a moment of consideration tossed the blood stained knife away.

There was a long moment of hesitation, as they stared at each other from across the alleyway. He was so fucking hard that it was almost an efffort to breathe, and judging by the flaring of Reid’s nostrils he could smell that. He had never expected this situation to pivot from fraught to embarrassing in the blink of an eye, but he supposed it was just his luck.

“...Better?” He asked eventually, when he judged the moment to have stretched on for a mite too long.

“Much, thank you,” Reid said, and continued to stare at him intensely. The man looked like he wanted to eat him up, and in that moment he was worryingly close to allowing him to. “They’re closer than we thought. Only about a block away, and gaining on us rapidly.”

“Better get moving, then,” he said, unspeakably glad for the reminder that there were more important things than his cock. “You feel capable of fighting, if they manage to catch up to us?”

“Yes, very. But I’d prefer not to while you’re still around,” Reid said. And then, before he could start yelling that he was the leader of the Guard of Priwen and perfectly capable of holding his own in a fight against any Ekon thank you very much, reached out to catch his uninjured arm in a gentle but ever so arresting grip. “Thank you, Geoffrey. I won’t forget what you did for me this night.”

He found himself breathless, both because of his arousal and the fact that Reid _had_ to know what his touch was doing to him. He tried to gather himself, tried to appear utterly unconcerned, but his cock wasn’t the only thing that was harder than it’d ever been before. “Don’t mention it, leech. The best way to thank me would be making sure that both of us get out of here in one piece.”

Reid gave him a smile at that, a smile so warm that it couldn’t be called anything other than flirtatious, but obediently started moving again. Even with his blood loss they made good time, getting out of the alleyway and into a more advantageous position on the street before anybody could even get within eyesight of them.

And if he spent every step of the way nightdreaming about what he was going to do with Reid when they got back to the Pembroke, nightdreaming about somehow managing to pin him down with the aid of a cross and feeding more blood into him until they were both lightheaded and too hard to move? Well, he wasn’t going to look at it all that closely; not when it was one of the few positive things that’d happened to him all night.


End file.
